Your Love Is My Drug
by The Horrid Truth
Summary: Random one-shot OOC i wrote out of boredom. I own none of the characters, onlly their attitudes and the words i put to their lips, and i dont mean to offend any one. Seth/Paul OOC
1. The Perfect Drug

___Little story I wrote out of __boredom__, one shot and OOC. I own none of the characters, only their attitudes and the words i put to their lips.**  
**_

_Seth/Paul_

_M Rating. Includes drug use/abuse and sexual confrontations between a couple of dudes. haha no haters please  
_

**Paul's P.O.V**

Forks High School, home of the Spartans.

A regular murky, wet Wednesday.

I walk over to my locker, still sweating from practice, and start to open it when i hear footsteps behind me.

"PAUL? Where the hell are you man?" A familiar, yet panicked voice asks me. I turn to see Seth Clearwater walking towards me, squinting through blood covered eyes from a burst eyebrow and wiping his seeping nose with his sleeve. "Thank God, I'm glad to see you..."

"Holy fuck... Seth, what the hell happened?" I asked worriedly, taking the vest i was wearing off to hold it to his wounds. He looked down, a little bit shamed.

"Heh... Erm, I might have pissed a few of the jocks off... like, really badly..." That fucked me off. I had been on the football team since i was a freshman and yet these pricks couldn't stand who i talked to.

"Who?" i snarled, wanting to put whoever did this to Sethy thought a wall. Just then i heard a snicker from behind.

"Well well well, Paulie boy playin' fag cop again? How noble." I looked over my shoulder to see Emmett and Jasper, two of the schools most prized footballers smirking at me and Seth. "C'mon man, we don't want any trouble with ya." Seth was shaking a bit, tugging on my top.

"Lets just go Paul, please? I don't want this to get any worse" He pleaded at me with his eyes, those perfect jewels... But i couldn't just let the dumbfucks walk away after what they did to him. Hell, I don't even know if i should let them walk!

"Leave, Seth. Let me take care of this." I look up at Emmett, snarling at him. "I'm tired of this shit." I was about to beat the shit heaps into, well, shit heaps, when Seth grabbed my arm and proceeded to drag me away from them.

"No! I'm sooo not letting you get suspended again." He growled at me. As we neared the door, i could hear Jasper gearing up to say something, trying to block it out.

"That's right fags, run away" He snickered from behind his huge brothers form. I tried to turn back, but Seth stood in my path and looked up at me.

"Please, Paul? Let's just get out of here" I tried to hold his eyes, but i couldn't. I looked to the ground and sighed, then started walking back to the nurses station.

* * *

"Oh dear, I'm afraid im out of pain relief." The nurse said after tending to Seth's eye and nose.

"That's okay, I have back at mine." I stepped in, helping him to his feet.

"Oh... Well... Okay. Next please?" The elderly woman asked as she got to the door. We got out to the parking lot without incident, no sign of the shit faced punks... God i wanted to kill them! How could they do _this _to someone so pure? So innocent?

"You gonna be okay, man?" I asked as we neared my bike.

"I will, might need some help gettigg this helmet off later though." He smiled, I almost melted. "What about you? You good?" He asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine, come on." I faked a smile and straddled my Suzuki, starting her up. Seth sat on behind me, holding me around the waist. I tried not to show emotion in front of... Well, anyone, but it was so hard not to towards him.

We zipped through the 'Rush-Hour' traffic. I almost laughed at that thought. Forks, in a rush, HAH! We pulled into my garage and jumped of the bike.

"Hey, Paul?" Seth looked at me, still wearing his helmet. I walked over to help him.

"Yeah?" I asked, gently easing it off him.

"Why are we... ya know, still friends, anyway?"

"Don't think i follow?" How could i not want to be with him?

"I mean..." He took a moment to get the words together, sitting down on the weight bench beside us. "Why do you still protect me from losers like Emmett? I always guessed that when i came out, we'd... ya know... Grow apart," i knew what he meant. He wondered why i didn't hate him. "Your, like, the only friend I've got from when i was a kid." I tried to piece together a sentence that wouldn't give me away as i grabbed us two bud's out the mini fridge in the makeshift garage.

"I don't care if my friends are gay, straight, bi... Hell, I'd still hang around with you if you were a glitzy show queen" I smiled at him. "But i would like to know what got Emmett so fuck off at you for?" He looked down, then replied.

"Ya know, the usual..." He paused and took a breath. "He made some crack about my breath smelling of dick in the locker room..." Then he smirked. "but since he was kind enough to share, i thought i would repay the favour and tell him what Rose has been saying 'bout him to me..." He gave me a meaningful look. "About his lack of... 'Staying Power' in the bedroom"

"What? Seth have you flipped your lid?" I held him by the shoulders, ignoring the electric feeling it gave me. "That douche-bag's twice the size of you! He could have killed you if he wanted..." I looked away. I exhaled. "So, did Rosalie actually tell you about their bedroom fun?"

"Nah, but he's a 17 year old brick shit house with the lack of brains to match, I figured he'd be pretty quick to end the game." he giggled adorably.

"Your evil on the inside." I smiled as i ruffled his hair. He looked a little pained. "I'll go get you some pain killers, okay? Just go sit down in the living room, grab another if you want." i tapped the can as i said this, then disappeared into the house.

"Sure sure" He muttered walked into the house, closing the door behind him. I walked through to the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. My eyes were huge and bloodshot. Thank God Seth hadn't noticed. I opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Vicodin. It was pretty empty, I'd have to swing past the pharmacy soon. Closing the mirror back over, i opened the little tub and switched the water on. I tapped two pills out and closed it again. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought 'It'll be better soon, the pain will go away' before i threw the tablets into my mouth and swallowed them with some water.


	2. Love Is The Drug

_**Your Love Is My Drug Pt. 2 - Love Is The Drug  
**_

_Seth/Paul_

_M Rating_

**Paul's P.O.V**

_I looked at myself in the mirror and thought 'It'll be better soon, the pain will go away' before i threw the tablets into my mouth and swallowed them with some water._

I splashed some water in my face, trying to get rid of the red rings around my eyes. I switched off the tap and walked through to see Seth, looking a little concerned yet smiling at me from the couch.

"Here, I'm out of the stuff for my leg. Got this outta my mom's medicine" I handed him the bottle, ruffling his hair before grabbing two cokes out the fridge and sitting next to him. He smiled back at me, but something seemed off... I opened the coke's, handing him his and taking a sip of mine. The T.V was turned to some music show, but i didn't really notice it. I was too preoccupied with stroking Seth's hair as he lent into me, head resting on my chest. Then i heard him take a breath, knowing he was gonna ask something he didn't want too. He sat up a bit and turned to look me in the eye's

"Paul?" He asked quietly. I smiled at him a little, and he continued. "Where's your mom?" Way to kill the mood.

"She's... Out..." I said, looking back to the screen. I didn't want to talk about her, it opened to many scars. "I'm gonna go shower, came straight outta training so i don't think you really want to sit next to me for too long if you appreciate your nose" I attempted to say light-heartedly, but it came out with a little acid. I got up and walked back to the bathroom, leaving him there on the couch alone.

I closed and locked the door, then turned on the faucet to the shower. I got undressed then stepped into the warm stream of water, and my thoughts seemed easier to handle. Seth and I had been friends.. Well, since he was born practically, he knows more about me than anyone. He's my best friend. I mean, most people have that one person in their lives, the one you trust more than anyone, the one you talk to when you don't think anyone else will listen. Seth and I are practically blood related, and I'd like to say i tell him everything, that I don't have any secrets kept away from even him. But I do, and its a big one. I got out the shower and dried myself, getting a pair of boxers, jeans and a shirt from the drawer. I threw them on then walked back to the living room. I noticed the room was tidy, like really tidy. I looked at Seth again, who had a sheepish grin on his face.

"O.C.D, can't help myself sometimes" he giggled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks" I sit next to him.

"Heh, no problem..." He pauses for a moment, then "Paul? Your mom..." Here we go again, I'm gonna need another shower... "How longs she in for this time?" I look down, feeling ashamed. She wasn't my mom any more, she may well of been my mother, but not my mom. He put his arms round me, then grabbed the button off the coffee table. "Look, don't worry 'bout it, k? Let's just watch some T.V" He smiled his perfect smile, then lay his head on my chest again.

"It's getting late, you just wanna stay here?" I asked, but it seemed he was already out for the count. I smiled, then proceeded to stoking his hair again.

How is it that through all these years, even though I've always been bigger and stronger, your always the one who takes care of _me_? I started to doze off, my mind slipping back a few years.

* * *

_We had just finished baseball practice, and we were sat on the bleachers waiting for my mom to pick me up. We sat for hours, talking and playing, until it started to get dark. I didn't want Seth walking home on his own at night, so i tried to get him to go..._

_ "It's getting pretty late Seth, you should just go..." I looked down, kicking my shoes into the ground._

_ "Fat chance! I'm not leaving you here by your self." He pulled my chin up gently._

_ "You can walk home, I don't mind."_

_ "Not unless you come with me." He gave me a serious look, "My parents wont mind, just come on" He asked again_

_ "No... It's okay, my mom's coming to get me, she'll be here soon..." I hoped... We sat for about 15 minuets more, Seth refusing to leave until I did, when we heard a car pulling up._

_ "Is.. That a police car?" I looked up then. I knew at that moment why my mom wasn't here, that she wouldn't be here for a long time. A female police officer walked up to us, then turned to me._

_ "Paul Meraz?" She asked in a deep yet calm voice. I didn't reply, hoping i had just fallen asleep and this was all a bad dream. She asked again. "Paul? I'm here to take you to your cousins."_

_ "B-but... I'm waiting for my mom..." I tried to stay calm, knowing it was going to bubble over soon..._

_ "Well you can see her in a while dear." She tried to smile warmly, but i could see it was fake._

_ "I want to speak to my mom." I said firmly, holding on to my emotions the best i could. I felt Seth's warm, gentle hand on my shoulder._

_ "Well, we can't do that right now son. You can later, but right now I've.."_

_ "Where's my mom?" I cut her off. Seth rubbed my shoulder which helped me think. "She told me not to go with strangers..."_

_ "But I'm a police officer Paul... It's okay" She paused, "Would you like me to get your Cousin on the phone? You could talk..."_

_ "WHERES MY MOM?" I screamed at her, tears rolling down my cheeks. Seth hugged me, trying to calm me again, but it was too much. The officer seemed taken aback by my outburst, the sighed._

_ "I'm sorry Paul, I'm afraid your mother was arrested earlier this afternoon..."_

_ "No! No, no... Not again..." I cried, hugging Seth back, who tried to hush me. "Why? Why does this keep happening..."_

_ "Shh buddy, it's gonna be okay..." He tried to rock me, to calm me._

_ "I want my mom back! They keep taking her..." I cried into his shoulder. Eventually the police officer called Seth's parents, who were more than willing to take me in. I lived with them until my mom got out again, and by that time i had a job._

_

* * *

_

I blinked a few times, trying to get the tears out of my eyes. I yawned quietly, then looked down a Seth, lying on his back, legs over the end of the couch and head resting on my lap. I couldn't help but smile as i tucked a stray lock of his chin length hair behind his ear. He stirred, rolling onto his back and looking up at me.

"Hey sleeping beauty," I smirked at him, "It's kinda late." He yawned a little as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Shit, sorry man. Didn't drool on ya did i?" I giggled at that

"Nah, your good, but that stuff i gave you does have a habit of makin' ya drowsy" He gave me a funny look.

"Er, I didn't take any of it to be honest..."

"How come?" I asked, a little confused.

"'Cause Paul, it's got Hydrocodone in it, that's some heavy stuff man." He gave me a dead serious look. "Please tell me your not taking _that_ for your pinched nerve"

"Er..."I couldn't lie to him, I just looked down, mildly ashamed.

"Paul! Wha-"

"I found it in my moms stuff, okay?" i snarled

"Great idea man, just go pick up where she left off. How's that workin' out for her?'"

"Don't bring my mother into this Seth, please..." I felt my eyes burn a little, and i tried to hold it together.

"Paul..." He held my chin, making me look at him, "I'm not saying this shit to hurt you, I wouldn't do that, okay? I'm just... Worried" He looked at me, and i could see it in his eyes.

"I only take one... now and then, when its bad..."

"And that's how it starts.." He lent into my chest again, "I know you miss her, Paulie. I cant say I even understand what it must feel like. My parents have always been there..." He looked up at me, tears in his eyes. I didn't know he cared that much. "But this isn't the way to cope! It's gonna ruin your life just like it did hers..." He looked away, wiping the tears away the best he could, "And then... Then they'll take you away... I-I don't know what i would do... Your the only real friend i have..." He lent into my chest again, tears building in his eyes, "Please... Don't" I couldn't help but start to cry, it had been so long since i knew anyone cared this much about me. I put my hand on his back, rubbing it gently. He nuzzles into me, making my lay back with him on my chest.

"Hey, come on now..." I should tell you to stop... I know you don't mean anything by this, but... This is too hard, what could i say? I don't know what to do, Seth... Why the hell did you have to be so perfect for me? I couldn't loose this. It's not worth it... if I didn't have you, Seth, I'd have nothing. So for now, this would be enough...


End file.
